survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Checkmate, Bitch!
"Checkmate, Bitch!" is the sixth episode of SurvivORG: MORGquesas. Night Ten Maraamu returned from Tribal Council with Pursi still in a fit over being lied to again. Pursi isolated himself from the tribe by going offline (or so it appeared; he really just set himself onto invisible) for the duration of the round. Behind the scenes, Pory and Zach tried to work themselves back into the good graces of Maraamu following Fishbach's return from Exile Island. Over on Rotu, Bowman and Kenny positioned themselves to vote out Noah in the event that Rotu lost the next challenge, while Noah, Chicken, and Ali plotted against Bowman, leaving Spooky and Wavey as the deciders. Day Eleven After arriving to the beach, the next immunity challenge was revealed as the Survivor Unscrambler. The tribes would be given a command to type into a special challenge channel, which would reveal twenty phrases that needed to be decoded and start a timer. The tribe that got the most correct phrases would win immunity. In the event of a tie, the tribe with the fastest time would win. On Safari, Spooky found a treasure chest, but didn't have a key to unlock it. In New Zealand, Pory, Pursi, Bowman, and Ali converged, with Pursi stirring the pot as usual by getting into it with Bowman over the idol. At the pier, Bowman tried to convince Ali to let him go down to the end of the pier, but she refused, keeping him from getting the advantage that was there, leading to a heated standoff between the two, neither of them knowing that Fishbach had gotten the advantage a few rounds prior. Night Eleven After a few hours to plan, the tribes began to take on the challenge. While Rotu went at it the old-fashioned way, with Ali and others writing potential solutions on pen and paper, Maraamu, on Lana's suggestion, utilized the voice chat to talk through the word puzzles. This, combined with Pursi arriving out of nowhere to supply two obscure answers, gave Maraamu the edge they needed to win immunity. Tribal Council What appeared going in to be a straight-shot vote to get out Bowman became infinitely more complex before the vote was read. Firstly, Noah instantly accused Bowman of targeting him, leading to a discussion of the stress that Tribal Council brings. He also accused Bowman of not having an idol, but Bowman produced a note confirming the idol's legitimacy (which he had the producers create a few rounds prior to help his bluff). Outside of camp, Noah made a huge mistake by mentioning in an alliance chat that he wanted to split the votes between Bowman and Spooky. However, he forgot that Bowman was also in this alliance. Bowman mentioned this at Tribal, but didn't mention the specifics, stirring up paranoia among the swing votes. In the end, this turned out to be what convinced Spooky to cut bait. Noah's vote split went ahead as planned, but Spooky and Wavey's flip led to him being sent home, with Chicken the lone man to vote for Bowman. Votes Trivia * The episode's title was said by Spooky after casting his vote for "Paranoah". * Both tribes got every answer correct. Maraamu finished in 10:30, while Rotu finished in 16:29.